


The Test of Time, Distance and Arguments

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 9 years, Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the one you're meant to be with is the one who's been with you all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test of Time, Distance and Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff. It's been one of those weeks. Hope you like it.

“Sandor…” he heard sniffled behind him. He turned and saw his neighbor, eight-year-old Sansa Stark, standing on the sidewalk with tears in her eyes and a bloody knee. It clashed with the yellow sundress she was wearing.

“Little bird, what happened?” He picked her up and carried her inside. She buried her face in his neck, on the scarred side and continued to sniffle sporadically. His mother wasn’t around, but he was familiar enough with the process of cleaning up scrapes since his tomboy younger sister got into plenty of scrapes. As well as his own injuries, since at seventeen years old and looking like he was in his twenties, he was often challenged by assholes who thought he was a challenge. He set Sansa on the kitchen counter and went to get the first aid kit.

“Robb and Theon...they were playing...and Robb pushed Theon...but I was there...and Theon fell on top of me...I fell on the ground...in the driveway and then I was bleeding,” she said, hiccuping as she spoke. 

“And where are Robb and Theon now?” Sandor wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead before cleaning the wound. He would take Robb and Theon to task later. She stifled a cry as the alcohol burned.

“They ran away when I started crying,” she said in a tense voice as he dabbed away the dirt as quickly as possible.

“And where are your parents?” He sprayed the antibacterial on the scrape. Next would be the Hello Kitty bandages that his mom had bought for his sister and Alys refused to use. She had made Sandor buy her Deadpool bandages instead.

“Inside the house. I came over here.” She winced as he gently patted the bandage into place.

“And why would you do that?” he asked, but he already knew the answer. At six years old, she had made a decision that Sandor could only chalk up to childhood lunacy. Two years later, she was still saying it.

“Because I’m gonna marry you and a husband takes care of his wife when she has gets hurt,” Sansa said, very matter-of-factly. He chuckled. He thought it was adorable that she fancied herself in love with him. He knew she would eventually grow out of it, and if it made babysitting her a little easier, what was the harm? 

“Aren’t I a bit old for you?” he asked. He always asked. Sansa never had an answer for that except to stick out her tongue and yell a loud  _ NO! _ Again, very adorable.

This time, she crossed her arms over her chest and said in a very Catelyn-like manner, “Probably, but I will overlook the fact since you are so awesome in every other way.”

He laughed harder than he should have. She just glared at him. “Fine, fine, if you still want to get married when you finish...let’s say college, then we’ll get married. Ok?” He fully expected her to find someone else in that time.

“But that’s…” She counted on her fingers. “That’s fourteen years away! That’s  _ forever!” _

He just shrugged.

She wrinkled her nose. “What about when I become legal age? That’s only in…” More finger counting. “Eight years.”

“The legal age of consent is medieval and I’m not marrying a child,” he said firmly.

“Well, what about when I finish high school? That’s only ten years away,” she said sweetly. He rolled his eyes.

“Fine, when you finish high school in ten years, assuming you still want to, I’ll marry you. Deal?” He supposed he probably should have included the provision that he didn’t end up getting married to someone else, but he wasn’t exactly Mr. Popular with the ladies and honestly didn’t expect to ever get married.

“Deal!” she said happily. “Type it up and we’ll both sign it. My parents can witness it.” He shook his head, but headed over to the computer. He really wished Ned wouldn’t talk so much about his work around Sansa. She knew way too much about law than a child should know. Once he typed and printed out the “contract”, Sansa pulled him by the hand over to her house.

“MOOOOOMMMMM! DAAAAAADDDDDDD!” she called out.

“In the kitchen, honey!” Catelyn replied. Sandor sighed. He hoped her parents would be able to talk some sense into her.

“I need you to be witnesses,” Sansa said, still pulling on Sandor’s hand.

Ned laughed. “Going to hold another wedding in the backyard?” he asked, setting down his sandwich. Catelyn laughed as well and handed Sandor two sandwiches from the pile, and one to Sansa.

“Nooooooooo...well, maybe later,” she said, taking the sandwich and pushing Sandor to sit next to her. “I need you to witness this contract. Can you notarize it as well? Please, please, please, Dad?” She handed Ned the printout. Catelyn came over to read it over her husband’s shoulder.

“Uh, this seems a bit extreme, baby girl,” Ned said, raising his eyebrows at Sandor, who just mouthed,  _ “Right?” _

“I have to be extreme, Daddy.” She was using the tone she got when she was determined to get something. “If I don’t make him promise, he might go off and marry someone else!”

Ned’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Sansa, why don’t you go tell your siblings lunch is ready. We’ll talk about this after.” She pouted, but went off to find everyone. Ned turned to Sandor. “You’re ok with signing this?”

Sandor shrugged. “Even if it’s legally binding, which I'm pretty sure it isn't, it’ll never come to pass. She’ll forget about it, meet someone nice in high school, maybe college. I’m just glad she’s not asking me to sign it in blood.” Ned nodded in agreement, but Catelyn didn’t look quite so convinced.

“Alright, we’ll indulge her on this. After lunch though,” Ned said.

When they both signed the contract in Ned’s study later, Sansa whooped with happiness and again when her father notarized it. She folded it up very carefully and put it in a vinyl envelope her father gave her for safekeeping. The words Stark, Stark, Baratheon & Associates, Attorneys At Law was imprinted in silver on the dark grey material. Sandor went home after admonishing Robb and Theon for playing too roughly with their little sister. It was much later that he realized Sansa hadn’t needed to count on her fingers to figure out how long it would take for her to graduate.

**********

A year later, Sandor enlisted in the army as soon as he graduated from high school. Sansa had cried the morning he left for boot camp, and he had held her tightly, trying to soothe her worries. She was his friend, even with the age difference, and he would miss her most of all. Ned had brought her to say goodbye and was standing off to the side. “I’ll be back eventually. I’ll write to you as soon as I can, ok? Might be awhile, so don’t expect anything for a few months,” he told her.

“Ok...I’ll miss you lotses, and I’ll write back. I’ll tell you everything you’re missing at home, so it won’t seem like you missed anything at all,” she swore solemnly. 

“You do that, little bird.” He hugged her one last time before boarding the bus.

**********

Sandor reread the most recent letter from Sansa. She was entering her freshman year of high school soon and she was excited. He wished he could see her off as she wanted. She wrote about how awesome it would be if he drove her to school on the back of his motorcycle, that she would have instant street cred. He laughed at that one. Her letters were the balm that kept him sane as they trudged through Qarth. A civil war had broken out and his unit was right in the middle of it. The CO had called for a break, and he was sitting on a log next to his squad member, Bronn. 

_ Arya and Alys have become as close as you and I. It scares me a little bit, to be honest. They’re like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, only worse! Oh, I’m sure you’ve heard, but Alys is entering nursing school next year. Mom wrote her a stunning recommendation! She’ll be in the pre-med courses for her last year of school. Arya’s looking in that same direction, that’s how the two started hanging out. Sandor, I really miss you. I hope you’re doing well, and staying safe. I have an idea of what we can do on your next home visit-- _

He heard the call go out and quickly stuffed her letter in his vest pocket before grabbing his rifle. He heard the firefight begin. _Here we go…_

**********

Sandor stepped off the bus. It had been too long since he had last been in Winterfell for any significant time. Between the basic training, the tour of Qarth, specialty training to become a Green Beret, and the two tours in war torn Asshai, he hadn’t really had time to return for more than a week before having to ship back out. Not that he had missed much. Sansa’s constant letters to him had indeed kept him up to date on the activities of his friends and family. His hand went to the side pocket of his jacket, where the letter from the government sat. Their offer was generous, but if he took it, he wouldn’t be back for at least six years. His CO had given him a week to decide. 

The sky was overcast, but the weather reports all said the chance of rain was almost non-existent. His duffel bag with all his worldly possessions was slung over his shoulder as he walked to the entrance of the bus station. Alys was supposed to be there to pick him up, but he was surprised to find Ned instead.

“Welcome home, stranger,” Ned said, hugging him. “Cat and Alys had an emergency call-in. She asked me to come get you.” His sister had become an RN and worked with Catelyn Stark at the hospital. According to Sansa, Alys was her mother’s protege and was on the fast track to becoming one of the best nurses in Winterfell, if not the entire country of Westeros. 

“Good to be back. We got enough time for me to shower and change before the ceremony?” he asked.  


“Yeah, the graduation isn’t for another few hours,” Ned said, starting the car and putting it into drive. Today was the day Sansa graduated from high school. Ned spoke Sandor’s thoughts, “Do you think she’s forgotten about that contract she made you sign all those years ago?” he asked.

Sandor shrugged. “Probably. She hasn’t mentioned it since then. And she’s dated a bit, hasn’t she?” He had cringed when she mentioned boyfriends in her letters. At first, it was because he felt protective of her and he knew how guys were at that age. Then he began to realize there was also jealousy when she mentioned the third boyfriend.

Ned nodded. “Nothing too serious, but there’s been a few guys. No one she’s been as crazy about as you,” he said with a chuckle. 

Sandor had to laugh, too, though there was a twinge of bitterness that Ned didn’t hear. He hadn’t thought he’d ever regret signing the contract. He hadn’t thought it possible, but over the years of letters and all too brief phone calls and home visits, he had ended up falling in love with little Sansa Stark.  _ Not so little anymore, _ he thought, thinking of the last picture she had sent him.  _ She’s grown up in the past nine years. You’ve just gotten uglier. _ He resisted touching the shrapnel scar on the “good” side of his face from a roadside IED.  _ No good sides left, _ he thought, not for the first time. He had gotten other various scars, but they were mostly hidden under his jeans and tattoos. He had almost lost an eye two years ago, but military doctors managed to patch him up and save it, though there were new scars amid the old burn scars now.

“I guess you were relieved to hear about them, weren’t you?” Ned asked.

“Yeah, suppose I was,” Sandor said absentmindedly. Ned glanced over at him, but Sandor just stared out the window.

Ned chatted with him the rest of the way, but Sandor was damned to remember what was said.

**********

He had dressed in his nicest civilian clothes. An outfit Sansa had helped him pick out the last time he was in town. His hair was brushed, half of it over the worse side of his face. He had hated having short hair, but it was a small sacrifice to play a part in protecting Westeros and the innocent Asshaese from the militants that would rather see the world burn. He had already come back to Westeros when he heard about the operation that took down the leader of the Undying Ones, the second worst terrorist group in Essos.

“Looking good, man,” he heard behind him. He turned to see Arya.

“Wolf girl,” he said and ruffled her hair. She swatted his hand, but was smiling.

“So today’s the day,” she said. “Can’t believe Sansa’s graduating. Did you know she’s been taking advance classes at the local college? She’s already got enough credits to be a second semester sophomore when she starts at Essos University.” Sansa had been accepted to the top rated school, but would be attending a local branch and taking online courses.

“I’d heard. She always was a go-getter for academics,” he said with a smile. 

Arya shrugged. “That, too. Anyway, let’s go find our seats. They have them assigned by the graduating student’s last name.”

Cat was missing, of course, but Ned, Robb, Theon, Bran and Rickon were already seated. He sat between Rickon and Arya. Another guy sat on the other side of Arya. “Hello, Sandor Clegane,” he said, shaking the guy’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Podrick Payne.” The guy looked about the same age as Sansa. Why was his name familiar?

“Pod graduated a year early,” Arya said, as if reading Sandor’s thoughts. “We’ve been dating for the past two years.”

“Oh, yeah, Sansa mentioned it.” He would have said more, but the lights were turned down as the spotlight was put onto the stage. A very short man walked up to the podium. There must have been a stepping stool or something for him to climb, because he had no problem reaching it.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I’m Principal Tyrion Lannister. Let’s not dilly dally and get on with the show!”

A few of the faculty spoke after that, followed by the keynote speaker, an alum from Sandor’s year, Willas Tyrell, an heir to the Tyrell industry and notable contributor to the country’s nature preserves. He hadn’t known Willas personally, but he had a high opinion of the man. He wondered briefly if Willas had been seduced by Mr. Martell after all, who had made no secret of his interest in his student. Willas had been so in the closet, he was out the other side, and pretty much everyone except him knew he was gay. It was adorable and you just wanted to pat him on the head. Sandor was sure whatever Willas said was very inspirational, the guy had always been a good speaker, as long as he was given time to prepare beforehand, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

Should he take the new assignment? Six years was a long time. His mother and sister would gripe, but would survive it. His few friends would joke about never seeing him, but they would survive it. Sansa would pout and accuse him of working too hard and avoiding having a life, but she would survive it. He, on the other hand, he would miss his family, his friends, his little bird. In times like this, it was usually her he would speak to to find clarity, but that would have to wait. 

“Now, a few words from your valedictorian.” A round of applause echoed in his ears.

“My fellow graduates,” he heard. Sandor looked up.  _ Sansa. _ Her auburn hair was plaited into a simple, yet elegant braid and she wore the standard graduation robe. She looked like a vision to his eyes. “Over the last four years here at Kings Landing High, we have learned a lot. Mr. Tywin Lannister taught us how to actually apply math to the outside world. Ms. Ellaria Sand taught us that Romeo was an idiot, and that Benedict knew what was what, once he got his head out of his butt.” The students chuckled, while only a few of the audience got the joke. Sandor smiled. He remembered that letter he had gotten about it. Sansa had even likened him to Benedict. 

“And Mr. Varys taught us the value of being the unseen hand, that it’s often the little things you do that make the biggest impact. And all of this knowledge will no doubt be valuable as we go forward in life. But I think that the most important thing that we have learned over the last four years is that, in order to move forward, we must build strong relationships. Relationships that can pass the test of time, of distance, of arguments, of both good times and bad times. These relationships are the only way we will survive the next stage of life, and we must rely on the network of friendship, family and love as well as to have faith and rely on ourselves.”

“Over the next few minutes, I’d like to talk about what we’ve learned, the people we have to thank, and the people we have to remember. I told you that the most important thing that we learned was relying on our strong relationships and ourselves.”

“Let me give you just a couple of examples of what I’m talking about. In ninth grade with our first pizza drive, we raised a lot of money for homecoming. It was a true team success. Hot Pie was our pizza baker. Jeyne Poole showed us how to track and spend the money. Margaery Tyrell played a critical role in getting people to turn out for the event with her creative posters. And Gendry Waters taught us that indeed one person can eat four entire pies in one sitting. Keeping it down is another matter.” The students and audience laughed, and Sandor saw a few students pat a sheepish black-haired kid on the back.

“I remember a specific time in my sophomore year, we were getting ready for the Spring Fling, and we ran into a problem with the flowers, the supplier had a miscommunication and was unable to fulfill our order.” Sandor remembered that. Some jackass classmate of Sansa’s had called the florist and just completely cancelled the entire order. “Every person on the committee was scrambling to get as many flowers as we could, but it just wasn’t enough, barely scratched the surface of our original order. We could have just accepted the defeat, but we stood together, and we reached out to our family, our friends, our network of support. I am happy to say they came through, all of them. One, in particular, went above and beyond the call of duty, going so far as to drive to the wholesale market at two in the morning. Two in the morning! No one asked him to do this, he took it on himself to go that extra step. If that’s not a strong relationship, I don’t know what is.” Sandor chuckled along with the crowd. He hadn’t been sure if he’d even be allowed in to the market, but a former soldier who worked there had recognized him as one and let him in.

“Nothing we accomplish is done alone. Rather, we need each other for support and coaching. Next, I’d like to take a moment on behalf of myself and my fellow graduates to thank the people that have brought us here.”

“I’d like to thank my mother Catelyn Stark, who taught me that if I want to make it in this horrible world, we have to be willing to accept the bad with the good, and work to change what we can to make things better for ourselves, as well as future generations. I’d like to thank our principal, Mr. Tyrion Lannister, who drilled into all of our heads that 'It’s not what we are that defines us, it’s what we do'.” More laughter, and the principal got up from his seat to take a small bow.

“Finally, I’d like to take a moment to remember our classmates and teachers who are not with us today. Ms. Elia Martell, our beloved art teacher, who was in a terrible car accident last week, could not be here today. She is currently going doing well and sends her love. She is expected to leave the hospital next week. She asked me to tell you, ‘Stay strong, my children. There is nothing we cannot beat if we stick together.’ Her brother, Mr. Oberyn Martell, the music and dance teacher, is at her side. Her daughter, our classmate Rhaenys, was also in the same car accident. She was to also speak today, as our salutatorian. She has been a strong leader in our school, our class president for the past three years and our voice to the community. She is in critical condition right now, and Ms. Elia asks us to keep her in our thoughts and prayers.” A low murmur went through the crowd. It seemed Rhaenys was well liked.

“So now we’re high school graduates. And soon we’re going to be signing each others’ yearbooks and saying goodbye. There will be hugs and tears. We’ll do our best to stay in touch. But we’ll be living our lives and doing our best. As a final thought going forward, I’d like to leave you with a quote from someone very dear to me, Sandor Clegane. We had had a particularly nasty argument that day, and I told him he was awful. He said, ‘I’m honest, it’s the world that’s awful. If you want the world to be better, you’re going to have to do it yourself.’” Sandor remembered that day. He had been in a very foul mood due to an incident at the supermarket and had taken it out on Sansa. She had taken exactly none of his shit and had slapped him back to his senses after he said that. His cheek had burned from her slap for the remainder of that day and a little bit into the next.

“He’s right. The world is awful, but we don’t have to accept it as such. We can make the world better, building bridges of friendship, of love, of understanding and acceptance. We’re all different people, with different strengths and weaknesses. Through our network of support, we will stay strong, we will conquer, and we will change the world for the better!” 

The entire audience erupted into applause, and soon were giving her a standing ovation.  _ She’s a natural leader, _ Sandor thought with a smile.  _ She’s definitely going places. _ The rest of the ceremony went quick enough, though Sandor was getting antsy in his seat. He had never minded the Stark name before, but when Sansa was second to last in more than one hundred students, he was starting to mind. Finally, she crossed the stage, smiling brilliantly as she accepted the small tube that contained her diploma. His eyes stayed on her as she walked off the stage.

“She’s going to need a ride back home,” Arya said. He looked at her, startled. He had forgotten she was there, forgotten he was sitting with her family. “Dad brought the minivan, but we’re still short on space. Think you could help us out?”

“Uh, yeah, not a problem. Need to talk to her in private anyway.” He turned back to the stage.

“You got a question for her?” Arya pressed.

“Need her advice,” he said, not wanting to elaborate further.

“Ah. Well, she’s good at that sort of thing.”

**********

“Sandor!” Sansa jumped into his arms as soon as she saw him and he spun her around in a tight hug. He was aware people were staring, but he didn’t care. “Sandor,” she said breathlessly in his bad ear, “I’ve missed you so much.” 

“Missed you, too, little bird,” he said softly.

“Oooohhh, is this the famous Sandor?” an unfamiliar voice said. He turned to see who it was, not letting go of Sansa.  _ She's not letting go either. _

Sansa smiled at the other girl. “Yes, Margaery. I’d like to introduce you to Sandor Clegane. Sandor, this is Margaery. She’s younger sister to Willas Tyrell.”

Sandor offered her his hand, leaving his other arm still around Sansa’s waist. “Nice to meet you. Went to school with your brother.”

Margaery shook his hand slowly, sizing him up. “He’s never mentioned you. Loras has. You saved him from some bikers two years ago. Some idiot homophobes, looking to make an example of him.”

“Willas and I weren’t in the same circle. Loras was in the same club as me, he was a freshman, I was a senior. He doing ok? Haven’t talked to him in a while.”

“He told me you didn’t recognize him until after you saved him,” she said with a grin. “Anyway, he’s doing great. He’s working with Willas and Garlen. They make a great team.” Someone off to the side called her name. “Gotta go. Popularity’s a bitch,” she said with a wink. “Later, Sans.”

“Later, MarsBar.” She waved as her friend walked away. Sandor looked back at Sansa. Her arms were looped around his neck, his arm was around her waist. Anyone looking at them would find them a curious sight. “Can we get out of here?” she asked. “I’m really tired and just want to get home.”

“I came here on my bike,” he warned her. 

She smiled, “That’s fine. If your outfit survived the ride over, mine can survive the ride back.” He shook his head and lead her out to the parking lot.

**********

They stopped at the park he used to take her to on Saturdays. Catelyn would be busy driving Robb, Jon and Theon, while Ned would have Arya, Bran and later on Rickon. Sansa’s activities never meshed with the rest of her siblings activities, so Sandor had offered to watch over her. She loved being pushed on the swings and it seemed that hadn’t changed. She had abandoned her graduation gown, revealing a worn t-shirt and jeans that had been cut off at the knees. He was sitting on the swing next to hers, watching her glide back and forth, not even a tenth of the height she used to achieve.

She reached out and held his hand as she swung. “What’s on your mind?”

He was silent for a few moments. Then, “I received an offer for another tour, to be on a team that would be deployed to Asshai for six years. To receive this offer is an honor, a credit to my training and my skill…”

Her swing had slowed and now was stopped. “But?”

“It’s six years. I’ll be away from everyone, unable to make much contact, for  _ six _ years. My sister, my mom… My friends… You… You’ll be done with college, already working at some fantastic job, and…”  _ And probably married to some perfect frat boy you met during a sorority mixer. _ “And I’ll just miss out on so much.”

“What are the pros for taking the assignment?” She watched him with those light blue eyes, no judgement, no pressure.

“I get to save the world?” He gave her a small grin.

“You’ve saved the world plenty,” she said, getting up from her swing and moving to stand in front of him. “Look, I’m no expert in military, but I’m something of an expert on you.” She poked his chest for emphasis. “You don’t really want to go. You wouldn’t be struggling with it so much if you did. You’re torn between duty and what you really want. You’ve done your time in Asshai. Too much, in my opinion. When you give them your answer, you will tell them ‘thank you, but no.’”

“I will?” he asked in an amused tone.

“You will. Now, how do you feel, knowing you will say no?” she asked.

Sandor considered her question. “Relieved…”

She smiled, “That’s what I thought. If you felt anything else, it would mean you did want to go. Now to the matter I wish to discuss with you.”

“And what would that be?” 

She went to her backpack and pulled out a dark grey, vinyl envelope. “This.” He stared at the object in her hand.

“Is that...is that what I think it is?” he asked in amazement.

“It is the contract we signed, and that my father notarized. It's not actually legal, but I kept it because it means so much to me. I’ll destroy it, if you wish me to, but Sandor…” She became very timid and shy. “I still feel the way I did all those years ago. Moreso, now that I’m no longer a child. I know you thought I would forget about it, but I haven’t. I tried to get over you, I really did, because I thought that was what you wanted, but the boys I dated were just not on the same level as you. No one else has ever made me feel like you did, like you still do. When I saw you again earlier, I thought my heart might just burst from happiness.” She knelt in front of him, looking up at him with those soulful eyes. “I still want to marry you, Sandor. I love you. But say the word, and I will rip up this contract, I will never speak of this again, and we can forget we had this part of the conversation.”

“Little bird...I’m...I’m too old for you…”

“You’re twenty-seven, not forty, and I’d still want to marry you even if you were. Next,” she said with an amused grin.

“I’m damaged goods, not whole anymore,” he touched the less worse side of his face without thinking. She rose back up to stand on her feet. Her hands grasped his face.

“You’re not damaged goods, Sandor. You might have a few scars, but you’re not damaged. These are your battle wounds, proof that you took on a hell of a fight and still survived. This is you, and I love you no matter how many scars you get.” Her finger stroked the single scar on his less worse cheek. “Besides, it makes you look dangerous, and don’t you know good girls like me love bad boys like you?” He chuckled.

“Then...I guess I just have to ask you,” he said, getting down on one knee and removing a small jewelry box from his pocket. “Sansa Aurelia Stark, will you marry me?”

Sansa’s jaw dropped and her hands flew to cover her mouth as she stared at the gleaming ring. “Sandor…” She flung herself at him, nearly choking him with a hug and drowning him in kisses. “Yes, Sandor, yes. A thousand, no, a million trillion times yes!”

Sandor hugged her back, finally feeling like he was back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I have no idea what it's like to be in the military, I apologize for any inconsistency and inaccuracies. The speech Sansa gives is a fairly basic valedictorian speech, I just altered a template I found online.


End file.
